


Runaway Bride

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Alex’s first crush in high school but Alex never told you so the two of you lost contact. Now you just ran from your wedding and goes to a coffee shop where Alex happens to be.Warnings: Mentions of cheating





	Runaway Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

Alex had found this little coffee shop that not a lot of people knew about. She often found herself going there to get away from everything for a little while. She also found herself thinking about you, her first crush from high school.

Today was no different. She looked down at the coffee mug she held in her hands, her mind going to you. She wondered how you were doing, if you ever got your dream job, if you ever met someone. 

Alex never told you how she felt about you back in high school, she was scared of her feelings so she pushed them away. But now, she wished she told you. But after high school the two of you lost contact.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice someone walking into the coffee shop. That someone was you.

**xxxxx**

You couldn’t believe it. The person you were going to marry that day cheated on you on your wedding day. So you ran. That was how you found this coffee shop. 

There wasn’t a lot of people there so you thought it was a good place to go to try and calm down and figure out what you were going to do now. You were getting looks from the few people that were there but you didn’t think about that.

There was no line you you walked up to the barista. “What can I get for you?” She asked.

“Could I just have a (coffee/tea), please?” You ordered.

Alex’s head shot up when she heard your voice. There was no way you were actually here. She turned around and saw you, she gasped. You looked absolutely gorgeous. Then she noticed you were wearing a wedding dress, why would you be here then?

You paid for your drink and turned around, then you saw a woman with short hair looking at you with a shocked look on her face. That was when you realized this woman was the one and only Alex Danvers, your high school friend and crush.

“A-Alex? Is that really you?” You slowly made you way over to where she was sitting.

The only thing Alex could think to do is nod before she cleared her throat. “Would you like to sit with me, (Y/N)?”

You nodded. “Thanks.” You smiled before sitting across from her. It was silent between the both of you for a little while. You looked up at her to find her already looking at you. 

“How have you been? Did you…” She trailed off as she looked at your dress.

“I’ve been better and no, but almost.” You looked down at your hands and realized you still had your engagement ring on so you quickly took it off and placed it far away from you on the table.

Alex slowly placed her and over yours, her heart started beating faster when her hand touched yours. “I’m sorry, (Y/N).”

“It’s okay. I should’ve seen it coming…” You looked your hand that Alex was holding. 

“It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known.” She gave your hand a gentle squeeze.

You shook your head and laughed, a few tears rolling down your cheeks. “The fact that the person I was going to marry cheated on me the day of our wedding, I had a feeling something wasn’t right. I just thought it was my nerves getting to me… the funny thing is that the person they cheated on me with was someone who was supposed to be my best friend…” You looked away as more tears fell.

Alex so badly wanted to wipe your tears away. It hurt her seeing you hurt. She couldn’t believe someone would do something like this to you. You didn’t deserve this. No one does.

**xxxxx**

You and Alex spent hours in that coffee shop talking and catching up. You were happy to hear she was doing well and that Kara was too. When it got time for Alex to leave you both walked out together.

“So what are you going to do now?” She asked.

You thought about it for a minute. You didn’t know what you were going to do. “Honestly I don’t know…”

“You could stay with me.” Alex’s eyes widened when she realized what she said, her face heating up. “Only if you want to, you don’t have to.”

“That’s really nice of you, Alex.” You blushed lightly and smiled at her. “I don’t want to be a bother though.”

“You won’t be a bother.” Suddenly Alex felt you hug her, she hugged you back.

“Thanks, Alex.” Maybe this was a sign that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
